The Spirit Of Steve
'''The Spirit of Steve '''is the thirteenth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It was written by Purple133 and aired on August 27, 2019. Transcript (Episode opens at Team Hell) Joey: Cici, seriously? Cici: Sorry. A cross-team showmance would jeopardize our team. Joey: Well not exactly but. Vanessa: Elli’s gone, that’s good enough for me. SBCA: Woah, there’s only four of us left. Joey: Yeah. When we eventually merge teams, I bet the four of us will be screwed. (SBCA confessional) SBCA: Joey’s right. When we merge, we’re screwed. I mean unless of course we work with the people on Team Steve. Maybe. (Cut to Team Steve) Purps: Hey guys, I really hope Elli made it through this round. Dan: Bro you have some serious issues. Purps: Love isn’t an issue. (Purps confessional) Purps: I mean I don’t care if it puts a target on my back. It’s fine. I don’t expect these gentlemen to understand. (Cut to Image talking to Bot) Bot: Why are we talking? Image: No clue. Bot: OMGOOPS! Image: Well I think we need to be ready in case we lose today. Who were you thinking? Bot: I like everybody left. Image: But just in case, who would you be willing to vote? Bot: Ian. He always says profane words like MOTHAFUCKA. OMGOOPS SORRY. (Cut to Golf talking to Ian and Dan) Dan: What’s this about? Golf: To talk about the Purps problem. Dan: Oh okay good. Ian: That mothafucking lovebird is going to get what he deserves. (Cut to the challenge) Alex: Welcome to your next challenge everybody. Purps: Hey wait where’s Elli? Waluigi: WAH! Voted out! (Purps has a small heart attack) Crazy: o Alex: Get over it. For today’s challenge, you will be continuing to actually be fanon writers by coming up with ridiculous pitches for TV shows. Everybody will come up with their own pitch for a show, and whichever team has the overall better pitches will win. Waluigi: WAH! Stop standing around and go! (Purps makes an idea right away and writes it down) Purps: This is some good stuff. Bot what do you got? Bot: Good stuff. (Cut to Team Hell) Joey: How does this sound? It’s called “What the H” and it's a game show where people guess answers that only start with the letter h. Cici: That sounds so stupid that it might actually work. (Cut back to Team Steve) Golf: Alright I got mine. Alex are we supposed to talk about these pitches? Alex: No. Joey: Shiiiiiiiiiii Waluigi: WAH! (Joey talks to SBCA) Joey: So apparently we’re not supposed to talk about our shows to everyone else, so I’m gonna make a new show. SBCA: Bro I got that from the sign. (Zoom out, there is a large red sign in the back that says DO NOT DISCUSS YOUR IDEAS WITH YOUR TEAM MEMBERS) Joey: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Alex: Time’s up! Ian: MOTHAFUCKA WHAT? Alex: Time is up. Bring me and present to me your ideas. Also the winners of this challenge get a free busted up car from the 1970s. Purps: Wh- Image: Cool, car. Alex: Let’s start with Team Steve. Bot, you’re first. Bot: Alright so my show is called “Robot Quiz” and you have a bunch of robots giving quizzes to random homeless people. Waluigi: WAH! That sounds extremely offensive and insensitive. Bot: Who cares. Alex: Our thousands of viewers. Waluigi: WAH! Alex: Alright next up is Crazy. Crazy: So my show is called “Hoopla’s Fantastic Beach II: The Better Version”. It’s like the OG show, but the better version. Alex: What makes it better? Crazy: Well um i don’t really know I didn't have the time to work that out. Waluigi: You had a full hour. Crazy: Which I spent making the title! Alex: Alright Dan, you’re next. Dan: Mine is called “How Much Weed Does it Take to Die?” and we have random contestants smoke until they die. Alex: Seems like a minefield of lawsuits not going to lie. Alright next up Golf! Golf: So it’s about a new sport called Golfball and Alex: I hate it. Waluigi: WAH! UNORIGINAL AS HELL. Alex: Ian, you’re next. Ian: My show is called “London Motherfuckers” and it’s about a bunch of London motherfuckers pranking people on buses and stuff. Alex: How so? Ian: Well they like just like to prank people and stuff. It’s funny. Waluigi: WAH! Image you’re up! Ian: Wait that’s it? Image: My Show is called “Yes.” Yes. Alex: GENIUS! Waluigi: WAH! I LOVE IT! Ian: GUYS WHAT?! Alex: Shut up. Last up for Team Steve is Purps. Purps: Alright so this show is called “The Spirit of Steve”. It’s a love show which sees Steve take the role of a Cupid pairing random people together who soon become superheroes. Waluigi: Wait what. Alex: Same. what? Purps: Then the superhero loves have kids and then Alex: Okay no more. Waluigi: WAH! You guys did eh. Next up is Team Hell! We’ll start with Cici. Cici: My show is called “Cici Versus His Idiot Teammates”. In a dramatic show completely unrelated to events in real life, Cici goes up against his overdramatic idiot teammates. There’s this one girl Vanessa who talks about some stuff I don’t appreciate and there’s this other girl Elli who gets portrayed badly so Cici gets rid of them both. Vanessa: Wait. Alex: Sounds cool! Cici: Yeah. Alex: Next up is Joey! Joey: My game is called “I Cheated” and it’s about how I CHEATED I’M SO SORRY! Waluigi: WAH! Sounds like my life! Alex: Amazing! Basically same! Joey: Wait what? Alex: Yeah, I cheat people out of their money all the time. Joey: Oh, okay! Alex: Next up, SBCA! SBCA: I didn’t finish. Alex: Next up, Vanessa! Vanessa: It’s called “Lil Bitches” and it’s about that bitch Elli. Alex: Elli sounds very controversial right now. Purps? Purps: SHE’S GORGEOUS AND NEEDS TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND PLEASE IF YOU’RE WATCHING THIS! Dan: Purps, ARE YOU STUPID?! Purps: No. Alex: Okay we’re gonna tally up the TEAM HELL WINS BY A LONG SHOT. Waluigi: WAH! Not even much of a decision had to be reached. Alex: Team Steve, you guys will join me for another elimination ceremony later. (Cut to Team Steve with a Dan confessional) Dan: So we really have two options here. Purps, the obvious choice for his odd attempted showmance, or somebody else. I just don’t know who, so I’m talking to Bot and Golf because I know I can trust them. (Cut to Dan talking to Bot and Golf) Golf: So who? Dan: I don’t know, that’s the problem. Golf: I think I know who can go. Bot: Who? (Golf confessional) Golf: Ian. IAN! Him going home would just be funny. Also Dan has know idea I’m playing him, and Bot’s just a follower. And Ian is also becoming a strategic threat and I can’t have him threatening me when we merge teams. (Cut back) Golf: Ian. Dan: Why? Golf: He always only says MOTHAFUCKA! Bot: That makes sense. (Cut to Image and Purps) Image: I really don’t know who to vote for. Purps: Me either. What about Dan? They’ve tried to get rid of him before and it failed. (Cut to Crazy and Ian) Crazy: o Ian: Yes. Purps has to go, and I know that this sounds like very poor writing but he has just become like unstable. Crazy: o Ian: Say something else. Crazy: No. (Crazy confessional) Crazy: No I’m not voting for Purps, he’s my friend. I’m just gonna vote somebody else. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Golf, you’re up to vote. (Golf voting) Golf: He’ll never see it coming. (Image voting) Image: I don’t know why Purps wants you gone, but I’m sure I can take control if you go next. (Ian voting) Ian: YOU MOTHAFUCKA! (Cut back to the ceremony) Alex: So here’s who got no votes. Bot, Crazy, and Image. Purps & Golf: What? Alex: For the first time ever, we have four different people that got voted! Waluigi: WAH! Very, very interesting. Dan: WHAT?! HOW AM I EVEN HERE! Alex: Dan calm down, and Golf and Purps only got one vote so they’re safe. Golf: Oh thank god. Purps: Ha. Dan: BOTTOM TWO AGAIN?! Ian: MOTHAFUCKA WHAT?! Alex: Dan, Ian, you’re both very cool dudes. Unfortunately one of you is about to say goodbye. Dan: Well guys if I go, at least it was a good game. Purps: Speak brother! Dan: Shut the fuck up. Alex: With three votes and they are the person leaving tonight, Ian. Ian: Aw man. I mean I guess I was becoming a threat. Alex: Any last words? Ian: Don’t trust - Waluigi: WAH! Bye! (Waluigi takes Ian to the lounge of losers and everyone looks at Purps) Purps: What makes you think he was talking about me? Golf: Oh nothing, just that Jasbre said the same about you. Purps: 27. (Golf confessional) Golf: This is all playing out exactly how I want it too. Hahahahahahahaha. Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133